


Like a hurricane

by SquirrelWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dean Winchester In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelWinchester/pseuds/SquirrelWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader swipes in on a hunt gone wrong and saves Sam and Dean. They want to return the favor and invite her to stay, but she hides a deep secret. Will they be able to help her this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story written in third person, as I don't like the second person narratives, so I really hope that you'll like it anyway. Have fun!

She came into their lives like a hurricane: guns blazing, knives swinging and killing everything in her way. Sam and Dean were hunting a werewolf pack. All was well until the four werewolves they tracked into an abandoned farm turned into twelve. They were coming from all sides, and the boys killed as many as they could, but there were just too many of them. As soon as one was killed, two more emerged from their shelters, and the simple hunt turned into a real bloodbath. Sammy was cornered by two huge beasts. He was holding off one, but the second dug its claws deep into his chest and he was losing the fight. Dean saw the scene from the other side of the huge barn and screamed, trying to get to his little brother, but a huge monster stood in his way and Deans’ silver knife was still in the chest of the last werewolf he killed, so he was trying to fight him off with his bare hands, not very successfully. Suddenly the door swung open and there she was: dressed in tight black leather, two guns in her hands, a long silver knife taped to her leg. She shot the werewolf that was on top of Dean and he collapsed on the hunter, trapping him under his huge body. Then she turned towards Sam and emptied her barrel of silver bullets into the one that was in front of him, but when she tried to shoot the other one, the second gun clammed and wouldn’t go off. She dropped it unceremoniously to the ground and lounged herself at the beast, drawing the knife from her thigh and sticking it with all her strength into its neck. It collapsed with her still on top of it and she jumped quickly off of him and ran towards Sam, scanning his wounds and helping him up from the ground. She quickly stripped her jacket off and took off her shirt, leaving her only in a tight tank top; she wrapped her shirt around Sam’s waist to stop the blood from gushing: “Hold it tight, I’ll get you out of here” she said and Sammy did as told, looking at her with large eyes. “Thanks” he groaned. In the meantime, Dean managed to get out from under the body that was trapping him and ran towards them, grabbing Sammy from the other side and helping her carry him out.   
“Wow, that was awesome” he looked at the woman hunter, his eyes glued to her face. 'God, she is beautiful' he thought. “I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam” he said and looked her in the eyes, loosing himself in the depths of their warm, brown color.   
“Yeah, I know” she smirked, putting her jacket back on as she noticed him eyeing her up and down her body. “I’m Y/N. But you can call me Y/N/N. Garth sent me. He said you didn’t want any help, but he knew that the pack was bigger than you thought” she said, huffing a little from Sam’s weight on her. “Where are you staying? His wound is pretty deep and he’ll need some stitches.”  
“Our bunker is only half an hour away. Do you think he’ll make it or should we take him to the hospital?” Dean asked, obvious concern for his brother coloring his voice.  
“No… hospital…” Sammy managed through his teeth. “I’ll make it… to the bunker”   
Dean looked at him assessing the damage and then gave in. “Ok, I’ll get you home. Y/N/N, do you think you can help me?” he turned to her and she hesitated for a moment.   
“Well, I’m trailing a demon, but I guess I can spare a couple of hours” she said and slid in the back seat of the Impala, pulling Sam towards her and laying his head in her lap. Dean felt a pang of jealousy at the sight, but closed the door and got in the drivers’ seat.   
He drove as fast as he could, making it in twenty minutes, convincing himself that it was cause Sammy was bleeding and not because he was in her lap. He watched them more than the road and every time she stroke the hair from his face or smiled at him reassuringly, he clenched the wheel tighter.   
“So Y/N, how long have you been doing this?” he tried to distract himself from these strange feelings.   
“My whole life actually” she said simply, not elaborating any further.   
“How come we have never heard about you?” he was really curious now as he saw her reluctance to talk about herself.   
“Well, there are no books about me on the internet for once” she smirked. “And I didn’t start and then end the apocalypse” she challenged his look in the mirror. He blushed a little and tried to hide his face from her penetrating gaze.   
“Yeah, I deserved that. Sorry” he mumbled and she smiled.  
“Don’t be. I guess I keep to myself mostly. Do the job and leave. I don’t hang out with other hunters, you know. I have Garth and that’s it” she said quietly and turned towards the window. Dean tried to catch her eyes in the rear-view mirror, but failed. There was something in the tone of her voice that caught his attention, but he couldn’t figure out what, so he decided to drop it for now and wait for an opportunity when he could watch her reactions instead of just hearing her voice. They stayed quite after that, only Sammy’s groans disturbing the silence in the car. 

As Dean pulled up in the garage, Y/N slid out of the back seat from one door and Dean pulled Sammy out from the other. He could hardly stand on his own, so he leaned on Dean on one side and on Y/N on the other and together they almost carried him to his room and laid him down on the bed, Dean starting to slide his jacket off and Y/N looking around for medical supplies.   
“Let me do that, you go get bandages and the first aid kit” she came to stand beside Dean and grabbed the jacket from him. Dean swallowed loudly when he felt her by him, her smell hitting him hard. She slid out of her jacket again, and her almost bare torso took his breath away. She noticed. “Could you maybe give me a t-shirt or something?” she asked, her voice maybe a little more rough than she intended it to be. Dean tore his eyes away, mumbled “sure” and left to go grab her one of his t-shirts, not wanting to give her one of Sammy’s. He came back ten minutes later with a shirt and the medical supplies. Sammy was already naked, only in his shorts sprawled out on the bed, barely conscious and Y/N was leaning over him, cleaning the dried blood with a towel she found in the adjoining bathroom. Dean stifled a growl and handed her the t-shirt, grabbing the towel away from her and covering Sam’s naked body from the waist down with a sheet. She noticed the gesture while slipping on the t-shirt and inhaled deeply as the fabric covered her torso. The smell of Dean Winchester hit her hard. Musk, gunpowder, mint and whiskey; it was all man, just like the green-eyed hunter. She eyed him from behind, his perfect torso working around his brother, the muscles flexing under his t-shirt and she felt a warmth pull from in between her legs. Yes, she wanted him. That was clear. She wanted him from the moment she saw him under that werewolf, fighting with his bare hands, an expression of absolute concentration, jaws clenched, eyes blazing, and still looking smoking hot. As his eyes flickered towards his brother, she noticed immense concern for him, although he was in the same risky situation. She noticed there and then that he would always put the one’s he loved before himself, and that warmed her heart. Even now, despite his own injuries, he didn’t care about them, concentrated only on his little brother. She came to stand by his side again and he eyed her in his t-shirt, nodded satisfied and handed her the towel.   
“Ok, I’ll start with the stitches. Can you please hold him down? He is pretty much out of it, but if he wakes up, I’m afraid that he won’t keep still enough for me to finish the job” Dean said and Y/N nodded.   
“Sure.” She put her hands on Sammy’s chest and looked up at Dean, giving him a sign that he can start. Dean worked quickly and gently, trying to not hurt Sammy too much. Sam opened his eyes and started moving, but her firm grip held him down and she smiled at him a little, saying “It’s ok Sam, don’t move. Dean is almost finished.” Sam’s eyes flickered to Deans’ hands and he mumbled a low “ok” and gritted his teeth in pain. She stroked his forehead gently and that seemed to calm him down and it was Deans’ turn to grit his teeth. She ignored his expression and continued smiling at Sam, feeling a little giddy from the obvious jealousy in Dean’s eyes. After fifteen minutes Dean was done with the stitches and put an ice bandage on the wound to keep it clean, patted Sammy on the shoulder and covered him up with the sheet.   
“I’ll get you some painkillers and then you can rest” he said to his little brother and Sam looked at him thankfully. “Thanks Dean. Thanks Y/N” he turned towards her. “Will you stay until I’m awake again? I would really like to get to know you better” he told her and she looked at him long without saying anything. After a while she nodded and Sam smiled widely. “Great” he said, took the pills Dean gave him and closed his eyes. Dean sat down on the chair beside the bed and sighed in relief.  
“Would you like a shower? I can get you some clothes if you want to change” he turned towards Y/N and she hesitated again. She didn’t want to stay that long. She never did. She wasn’t sure why she agreed to wait for Sam to wake up. She didn’t do friendships and sleepovers. The whole situation was confusing and she wasn’t sure what to do. And then she looked into Deans’ eyes and it all clicked. She not only wanted him, she liked him too. She liked him in a way that was forbidden for her. She suddenly had the urge to turn around and leave, run as far away as she could from this place, from Dean. Dean noticed the array of emotion on her face and slowly stood up.   
“Listen Y/N, why don’t you relax for a day. Stay here. We are really thankful for your help and I’m sure Sammy will be very disappointed if you just vanished. Please?” he looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes, something he learned from Sammy and she relaxed.   
“Ok. I’ll take that shower if you don’t mind. And some sweat pants wouldn’t be bad. Thanks” she said and looked everywhere but at Dean. He smiled and left the room, coming back in five minutes with some towels and a pair of his sweatpants. “Maybe you should take the shower in my bathroom, so that we don’t disturb Sammy too much” he suggested and she nodded. He took her to his room and showed her the bathroom, lingering around the room as she closed the door behind her, but then kicked himself in his mind and went back to Sammy. 'Idiot, she doesn’t want anything to do with you, she is too good for you' he thought and sat back on the chair by the bed, squinting angrily at the wall. When he heard the door open slowly he jumped up and stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. She came to stand by the bed and looked at Sam’s sleeping figure.   
“How is he?” she whispered.  
“Good” Dean replied quickly. “Can you stay here until I shower and change? And then we can grab something to eat and maybe a beer” he said, not really looking at her. She came to the chair next to him brushing his shoulder as she sat down and nodded. “Ok, I’m here. Don’t worry.” Dean swallowed hard and left, not really sure why he felt so flustered around her. He showered and dressed in a kind of a trance. He just couldn’t stop thinking about her; every time he closed his eyes, he saw her standing in that warehouse, dressed like a real bad ass in tight black leather, her curves full on display; her short brown curls swinging around her gorgeous face as she quickly scanned the situation; no moment of hesitation before firing a perfect shot once, and then the whole barrel of the other gun in the second monster and then again no hesitation as she jumped a werewolf twice her size and killed him with only one stroke. Her strength and bravery left him in awe as much as her gentleness did as he watched her helping Sammy. He didn’t just crave her; he also wanted to know her, her secrets, her desires, but she felt very distant, closed off and he didn’t know how to break her walls. And he was afraid. Afraid that she didn’t return his interest; afraid that she maybe liked Sammy more than him; afraid that she’ll disappear as quickly as she came into their lives and that he’ll never have the chance to get to know her. At that thought his heart clenched and he all but ran back to Sammy’s room, almost certain that she wouldn’t be there anymore. As he burst in, she was sitting on the chair where he left her and he breathed out, not even knowing that he was holding his breath until he saw her again. She looked up at him and smiled a little and he felt his heart melting. He was in trouble and he knew it. He approached her slowly and whispered:   
“I think that we can leave him now. Let’s go to the kitchen and grab something to eat.” He stretched his hand towards her and she took it hesitantly, stood up and followed him, releasing his grip as soon as they were out of the room. Deans’ face fell, but he didn’t let it show. They went to the kitchen; he gestured that she should sit down on one of the high chairs and he went to the fridge, pulling out some stuff to make sandwiches. He brought everything to the counter in front of her and they started preparing the food, only exchanging a few words about the ingredients. After they ate Dean pulled out a couple of beers and put them on the counter and then went to see if Sammy was ok. She sat there looking after him and his strong muscular form, feeling her knees weaken from the thought of his arms around her. Yes, she was lost. The one thing she would never do; the one thing she managed to escape from for almost 35 years. Feelings. And now, after only a few hours, she had a lot of feelings. Love, lust, resentment and most of all fear. She was never afraid. Not even when she looked straight at death’s eyes, she wasn’t afraid. And now she was terrified, and the enemy wasn’t some unnamed monster. It was herself. She had no idea what she was going to do with this all. It was overwhelming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she finally opens up and shares her secret, Dean and Sam are determined to help the mysterious hunter in her quest for revenge. Can she get her life back?

Dean returned quickly and sat opposite her, took a long swig from his beer and gathered the courage to look at her face. She was looking somewhere behind him, deep in thought and he cleared his throat to catch her attention. She jumped a little at the sound and looked him straight in the eyes. The intensity of his look made her gulp a little and she swallowed hard: “So how is Sammy?” she asked, regaining the control over her voice.  
“He is good, still asleep. I think that he’ll sleep through the night. Those pills were pretty strong” he chuckled and she frowned a little.  
“I shouldn’t have promised to wait for him. I should really go now” she said, but made no move to stand up. Dean looked at her pleadingly.   
“No, no, stay, please. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?” he asked, real curiosity behind his words.  
She hesitated again. She wanted to lie, think about some stupid excuse and run, but his face disarmed her completely, so she took a deep breath, sighed and started:  
“Listen Dean, you are great, and I really feel welcomed here, but you don’t know me. I really should go, as far away as possible. I’m trouble, I only bring trouble with me and the farther away you are from me, you both are, the better.”   
Dean watched her as she spoke, his mouth slightly open, surprised at her words. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, afraid that she’ll really leave now without any explanation. She looked at his hand holding hers, but didn’t pull it back; she put her other hand above his and squeezed it lightly, looking him straight in the eyes and sending jolts of electricity all the way to his core.  
“Why would you say something like that Y/N? What’s going on? Please, tell me” he pleaded.  
She stayed quiet for a while and looked away. She didn’t want to burden him with her problems, but there was this incredible need that she felt to finally feel close to somebody, to finally let somebody in.   
“I was born into this life” she almost whispered as she started with her story. “Both parents were hunters and they didn’t spare me from anything. Sometimes I think that they only had me so that there would be somebody to carry on after they died. I started training when I was five; at seven I could fire a weapon and kill a chicken with my own hands without even flinching. At fourteen I chopped off my first vampire’s head and at sixteen I cleaned the first nest all on my own. I never went to school. My parents drilled me and thought me at home; it felt like a military academy. I never had any friends, only enemies. When I was seventeen they went on a hunt and never made it back. Later I heard that my father was killed by a demon and that my mother killed herself when he died. She didn’t want to live without him, not even for me. That hurt more than their death. The thought that I wasn’t important enough to fight for. But I survived somehow. I found some hunters that knew my parents and they took me in and for the first time I felt like I belonged to a family. I stayed with them for three years, had friends for the first time, even a boyfriend. It was the best time of my life. And then the demon that killed my father came back. She found me, killed everybody, but spared me. She swore that she’ll kill anybody close to me. She wants me to suffer as much as she suffered when my parents killed her lover. So I’ve been hunting on my own since then. I never stay longer than a week anywhere, never talk to anybody more than once. I’ve been tracking her for the past fifteen years, but she always escapes. When she found out I was after her, she started killing the people I’ve saved, the men I had one night stands with. I even left the country, went to France and stayed there for 2 years, but she found me there too and sent a couple of her minions to kill my landlady. I managed to kill them before they did, but the message was clear, so I returned. I even tried to kill myself, the desperation too strong to fight, but she saved me and promised that she’ll wait in hell for me if I try again. So, that’ it. I’m poison Dean. I kill everything and everybody around me. It’s like I’m cursed and I really don’t want to curse you too” she looked at his eyes as she said that and felt a small tear escape her eye. But before it could fall down, Dean reached up and stroked it away, cupping her cheek.  
“Y/N, you are staying here. We’ll fight this bitch together and I promise you, you’ll never be alone again.”   
She gulped and hid her now streaming tears on her face with her hands. “No, no Dean. No way I’m bringing my problems here. I’ll just go now and …” but she was cut off. Not by Dean, but by Sammy whom they didn’t even notice standing at the door and listening to her story.   
“Yes you are staying” he said weakly, clutching his chest as he spoke. Dean leaped up from his chair and ran to him, helping him take a seat in the chair next to his. “Sammy, why are you up?” he reprimanded his little brother, but was glad for his intervention.   
“I’m ok Dean, really” Sammy looked at him reassuringly and turned towards Y/N. “We are going to help you, and you are going to take our help, because nobody is more cursed than the two of us” he motioned to Dean and himself “and we are still here. Heaven and hell wanted us, and we survived. And do you know why? Because we stuck together. Through it all, we fought together, even when it was hard. So now you are stuck with us.” He tugged on her hands that were still hiding her face and she dropped them on the table and looked up at Sammy.  
“I can’t Sammy. I can’t do that to you. I can’t drag you into this with me. This is my fight.”   
“No it’s not. It’s our fight now” Dean almost growled the words at her and she flinched a little, taken aback from the force behind them. “That bitch is dead. I’ll rip her lungs out” he clenched his fists and closed his eyes as he said that. He was furious and he couldn’t control it anymore. “I don’t want to hear anymore non-sense about leaving Y/N. Do I make myself clear?” he leaned closer as he spoke and his face was now so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her lips and goose bumps covered her whole body from the closeness and from the feelings that were overwhelming her. She pushed the chair with a loud squeak and jumped to her feet; both Sam and Dean held their breath and waited for her reaction, afraid that she’ll start throwing punches. She wasn’t sure what to do. She was angry because Dean yelled at her, but at the same time she wanted to hug him; her brain was in overdrive and she froze, looking at Dean, then at Sam and then at Dean again and something just clicked inside of her. She bent down, picked up the chair, put it back in place and sat down, sighed and said calmly:   
“Ok. We’ll try it your way. But if anything happens to you, it will be on me. I hope that you know that. That will definitely kill me. So I only ask that you never put yourself in danger because of me. That is my condition. Do I make myself clear?” She looked straight at Dean’s eyes as she threw his words back at him and he felt a shiver going through his whole body from the intensity of her look. Not trusting his voice, he only nodded and she tore her eyes away from his face and looked at Sammy. He smiled widely despite the pain he felt and stood up wanting to hug her, but instead clenched his wound and almost fell from the sharp pain. Dean jumped up to catch him, but Y/N was quicker. She put her shoulder under his arm and supported his weight until Dean reached him from the other side.   
“No more non-sense tonight. You are going to bed and staying there until Dean and I allow you to leave it” she said firmly as they walked towards Sam’s room and both Sam and Dean chuckled under their breaths.   
“Yes mam” Sam said. “I’m already starting to question why we tried so hard to convince you to stay. You are quite the little dictator aren’t you? he teased and she smiled. “Boy, you haven’t seen anything yet” she smirked and winked at him. They laid Sammy back in bed and then lingered around, waiting to see if he’ll sleep or if he’ll need anything else. He all but kicked them out.   
“Thanks guys. You can go now. Get some sleep. I’ll stay here and yell if I need anything. I promise.”  
Dean sighed, arranged his pillows again, put a glass of fresh water on his night stand and looked at him long before turning his back and leaving the room without completely closing the door. “Just yell and I’ll be here in a second” he said and Sam chuckled and said warmly “Ok Dean. Good night.”   
“Night Sammy” Dean whispered and stepped in the hallway. Y/N was leaning against the wall and watching the brothers, her eyes filling with tears again. The love she felt was overwhelming; she never knew such a love and that warmed her heart, giving her hope that maybe someday, somebody will feel the same about her as these two brothers felt for each other. Dean noticed her tears and put an arm on her shoulder, questioning her with his eyes. “Y/N, is something wrong?” he asked gently and she shook her head.   
“No, no, actually I’m really ok. For the first time in a long time I feel hope again. So thank you Dean. Even if this doesn’t work out, I want you to know that you already helped me more than you will ever know.”  
Dean smiled and stepped closer to her. He looked her in the eyes and pulled her towards him into his large arms, pressed her into his chest and hugged her tightly. She froze for a second, but then relaxed in his embrace, put her hands around his waist and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt safe and cared for and the feeling was so strange, that she started crying again, small sobs shaking her whole frame. Dean lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bed, sat down on it and settled her into his lap, letting her cry herself out on his shoulder. He rocked her gently back and forth caressing her hair and stroking her tears away until she calmed down. The warmness of his arms, the gentleness of his touch, his kind words… it all made her so happy and she wished that the moment would never stop. That she could stay here, in his embrace forever. She hugged him tighter and after a while fell asleep, drained from the events of the day and the roller-coaster of her feelings. Dean stayed like that for a long time, long after she fell asleep and just looked at her, marveling at her beauty, at her strength, inhaling her, savoring her touch and her vulnerability. After what seemed like hours, he gently stood up, laid her in his bed and slid beside her under the covers, putting her head on his shoulder and holding her tight to his body, falling asleep with a small smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut and fluffy fluff.

In the morning she woke up with a jolt, disoriented, not knowing where she was. Dean opened his eyes and looked at her, tugging gently at her arm and she looked at him laying there beside her, his body entangled with hers, sleep heavy on his gorgeous green eyes and she felt home. Everything that was missing from her life was here, close enough to touch: safety, love, longing, a sense of belonging to somebody, home. He reached up and stroked her face and she leaned into his touch closing her eyes. He palmed her face and electricity went through her whole body; when she opened her eyes he was looking at her with such intensity and lust that she couldn’t control herself anymore. She grabbed his face and crushed her lips to his and kissed him almost desperately. He gulped and pulled her onto him, his tongue sliding in her mouth, tasting her, claiming her as his, all his emotions poured into this one kiss. Her hands found themselves in his hair, and his started roaming down her back, over her shoulders, then went lower, over her breasts under the t-shirt. She moaned and it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. He cupped her breast, his fingers playing with her nipple and she tossed her head back moaning again. That was it for Dean. He couldn’t wait one more second to make her his, so he grabbed her waist, pushed her on the bed under him and all but ripped the t-shirt she was wearing, exposing her perfect breasts. He gulped at the sight and buried himself in them, sucking and kissing and leaving a trail of small marks as his tongue explored every inch of her skin. She slid her hands under his t-shirt and pulled hard until he took it off, breaking the connection just for a second before he went back to her chest. Her hands started up and down his chiseled chest and back and found themselves in his sweatpants, stroking his huge erection under the boxers. He growled and bit his lip to stop himself from coming at that second and pulled her pants and panties down in one swift move, removing his also. She gulped at the sight of him, his huge cock springing free, taunting her. He growled as he saw her lying naked under him, desire burning so strong inside him that he felt like exploding just from the sight of her.  
“Y/N, you are a goddess” he panted and buried his head between her legs, sucking on her clit and sliding a finger inside of her wet folds. She let a long moan out, arching her back and grabbed his hair, pulling and panting while his tongue and his fingers fucked her. When she couldn’t take it any more she grabbed his face and pulled him on top of her, grabbing his cock and stroking it up and down. Dean looked her in the eyes and she panted: “Dean, please, I want you inside me. Now, please…” she gulped as he pushed himself into her, inch by inch, until he was all in, his balls hitting her ass. Her eyes shot open from the immense pleasure of having him buried so deep inside her and she met his gaze, his eyes dark with lust and desire. His cock was throbbing from the feeling of her folds around him, ready to burst at any moment, so he stilled, trying to calm himself enough to be able to proceed. She pulled his head on her chest and waited for his heart beat to slow down, before starting to roll her hips under him. He moaned loudly at the movement: “Baby you feel so good” he panted as he started moving up and down, slowly at first, but then quickening his thrusts as she grabbed his ass.  
“Oh Dean, fuck me, harder, faster” she moaned into his ear and he lost all control over his movements, going as fast as he could. “Come for me baby, now” he growled and she obeyed with a loud moan of his name, pulling him with her into pure bliss as he came deep inside her, saying her name like it was a prayer. Their orgasms went on and on, and they panted and moaned and held each other tight, as tight as it was possible without crushing the other from the force of their grips. After what seemed like eternity they slowly came back to earth and he pulled out of her wincing at the emptiness they both felt as the connection broke. He grabbed her waist and rolled her on top of him, kissing her deeply, her legs wrapping themselves around him, her arms under his neck holding his head as she kissed him back as passionately as possible. They pulled away for air, breathing heavily and she laid her head on his chest murmuring: “That was the best sex of my life Dean. You are amazing.”  
He smiled widely: “You haven’t seen anything yet babe. When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk for a week.”  
She looked up at his face: “Promise?”  
“Promise” he chuckled “Cause I don’t think that I will ever get enough of you” his face suddenly serious. “I think I love you Y/N/N” he whispered, afraid that she’ll laugh him out, or even worse, leave him. She gasped at his words and her head jerked up to meet his eyes, her first instinct to yell “no, no, too dangerous”, but when she saw the sincerity in his eyes and the warmness and love, her panic quickly turned into admiration. Admiration and unconditional surrender and love for this man who was willing to sacrifice everything for her even though he only knew her for a day. He watched all emotions play out on her face and held his breath until she smiled widely and whispered “I know I love you Dean Winchester” and kissed his lips softly, as softly as a feather touch. He gulped and turned her around in one swift move, settling himself over her, grinding his growing erection against her pussy.  
“And now, as promised, round two before we go check on Sammy” he snickered and felt her body trembling under him from laughter.  
“That was quick” she smiled widely and pulled him in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well until the past catches up and threatens to destroy the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short, only an introduction to the events that will follow.

Three months later, things couldn’t be better in the bunker. Dean and Y/N were madly in love and all over each other every moment they had alone. They tried to control themselves in front of Sammy, not very successfully, and despite his grumbles, he didn’t even mind. He had never seen his brother this happy and that made him ecstatic. Y/N was slowly becoming his best friend, and the feeling of family and home was stronger than ever. Even Cas came more often now, popping in at any chance he had, enjoying the light atmosphere and the friendly banter of the brothers and Y/N, whom he found strangely drawn to. Her energy was incredible, and the way she stood up for herself, an equal in everything to the two men twice as big as her, fascinated him. Dean joked that maybe he should be jealous of the bond his best friend and his best girlfriend, as he liked to call her, have, but Y/N just smacked his shoulder and looked him with so much love, that he could fly from the giddiness he felt inside.

They hunted together, they killed together, they sometimes got hurt, but never too serious and they loved each moment of the stolen happiness they enjoyed. Dean and Y/N even fought sometimes, when his desire to protect her would take over his reason, but she always reminded him of the little deal they made that first night.  
“You never put me before your own safety. Remember?” she would look at him seriously and he would flinch back and engulf her in his strong embrace, whispering “I love you”. All their arguments were settled immediately and sealed with a kiss before going to bed. That was the deal and they both stuck to it. Their nights were incredible. They made slow sweet love or fucked roughly all night long, depending on the mood and seemed to never get enough of each other, of their bodies and their desire to please the other. It was a time of pure bliss and they enjoyed every second of it, as if knowing that things were too good to stay that way. The ghost of the demon lurked in their subconscious all the time, and all of them, including Sam and Cas knew that one day she will come to try and destroy their world. And when she came, nobody was really surprised.

It happened on a hunt somewhere in Montana. Sam and Dean were out questioning the neighbors of a victim, and Y/N stayed behind in the motel to do the research. She felt the demon's presence even before she burst into the room together with three other demons and the only thought Y/N had was 'Please, take me, just leave them alive'. As if she knew, the demon did exactly that. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was too scared to take on the Winchesters and their pet angel, so she came after Y/N, knowing that she would do anything just to spare them.  
Dean felt a shiver going through his body as he was talking to one of the witnesses and one look at Sam was all it took for them both to start running to the Impala and driving back to the motel as soon as possible. But they were too late. As they approached the parking lot and saw their motel room door open, Dean knew immediately what happened. He froze behind the wheel as Sam jumped out and ran to the room, finding it empty, clear signs of struggle in the room. He ran back to the car and his expression said it all. Dean didn’t even have to ask. He put his head in his hands and started pounding at the wheel, cries of desperation leaving his chest. Sam tried to calm him down, but it was useless. Dean felt like his lungs were torn out and he couldn’t breathe. Cas sensed the tension and appeared at once, looked at the brothers and knew what was going on without even one word spoken. He turned to Dean and spoke firmly:  
“I will find her Dean. She is still alive, I can sense it. The demon will not kill her so easily. I will find her, and you go summon Crowley. Dean!!!” he yelled at his best friend as he was not responding, only pulling his hair and tugged at his hands. “Dean, listen to me! She is alive. I’ll find her. Go summon Crowley!!!” he repeated again, making sure that this time Dean actually listened.  
“Alive” Dean breathed out and that seemed to awaken him. “Yes, yes, go look for her. We’ll get Crowley” he said and Cas was gone. Sammy jumped into the car and they drove off towards the bunker to get Crowley. The king of hell was still in their debt because Dean killed Abadon and captured his evil mother Rowena, saving him and his throne twice. Crowley wasn’t too eager to help them, but he did it anyway, and soon, they had the name of the evil bitch that was holding Y/N and their location. Dean wanted to drive there immediately, but Sam and Crowley convinced him that they needed a plan first and to wait for Cas.  
“Remember the promise Dean?” As much as he hated it, Sam had to remind him about Y/N’s wishes and Dean stopped and turned around to look at his brother.  
“I can’t live without her Sammy. I just can’t” he broke down and fell to his knees.  
“We will find her Dean” Sammy said with such a passion and determination, that even Dean believed him. He helped him up and they sat down on the couch, waiting for Cas to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past finally caught up and now everybody is in danger. Despite his promise, Dean just can't help himself and does everything in his power to save his love. But, she doesn't really need saving...

Y/N woke up tied to a chair in a basement, her head throbbing from the pain of the open gush on her forehead. She was alone, but she could hear voices on the other side of the room. Somebody was quarreling.   
“What if they come here Martha? I don’t want two angry Winchesters and an angel on our backs. Just kill her and let’s get it over with” a male voice was yelling. Martha said something that she couldn’t hear and then there was a loud thud and suddenly it was very quiet. Too quiet. Y/N tried to reach the small knife she could feel hidden in her boot, but it was almost impossible to bend that far down without turning the chair over, so she tried to stay calm and assess the situation she was in. She knew that just killing her would be too easy for the evil demon bitch, so she had some time to come up with a plan. She wasn’t afraid of the pain; she was braced for it. The only thing she was afraid of was Dean bursting in trying to save her. She knew that he would never give up, nor listen to her despite the promise, so she had to do something to keep him out of danger. She would fight and if it came to it, she would even kill herself to save him. Those were the two possibilities she could live with. Every other scenario was out of the question. Because if anything ever happened to Dean or Sam because of her, she would go insane. So she started yelling as loud as she could, trying to get Martha there and go on with it. The bitch showed up shortly after, an evil grin on her lips.  
“Oh, the princess is awake and eager” she smirked at Y/N slowly approaching her, twirling a small knife in her hands.   
“Why don’t you just kill me you evil bitch” Y/N spat at her, taunting her. “Come on. Just do it. Or are you afraid?” she watched her as her grin disappeared and anger set into its place.   
“Afraid? Of whom? Those little bitches, the Winchesters? Do you really think they will find you honey?” she said menacingly, circling her pray.   
“No, I don’t” Y/N said, a small smile on her lips. “But they’ll find you and your little minions, and they’ll send your flat ass straight back to hell.” She was openly taunting her now, and the plan worked. The bitch growled and threw herself at Y/N, slicing her arm open with her knife and slapping her hard on the face, so hard that her chair fell over and she was lying on the ground now. At that moment somebody yelled from the hallways and Martha smirked, straightened up and left. “Maybe I’ll leave you to choke on your own blood bitch” she spat at Y/N and locked the door behind her. Y/N reached in her boot, drew the knife out and managed to cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles. The ceiling was low in the basement, so she straightened the chair, climbed it and drew a devil’s trap on the ceiling with her own blood that was streaming from her arm. She tore a small piece of her shirt, wrapped it over the wound when she was done, put the chair down again and put the ropes back on her wrists, lying down on the floor again in the same position she was when the demon left and waited. Fifteen minutes later Martha was back, looking angry.   
“Well honey, I was really looking forward to playing with you a little longer, but it looks like your boyfriend got Crowley involved and now I’m on his black list because of you, you little bitch” she kicked her hard in the stomach as she said that. Y/N spat some blood out and looked up, but she was still not under the trap.   
“So, what are you waiting for freak? Come and kill me” she yelled at her and Martha lounged herself at Y/N. Just as she was going to stab the knife into her chest, Y/N jumped up and smiled widely. “Got you bitch” she smirked and looked up. The demon followed her gaze, saw the devils’ trap and snarled.   
“Now you are mine” Y/N said and started the exorcism. Five minutes later Martha was dead, and Y/N slid down by the wall and leaned on it, closing her eyes in exhaustion. She heard muffled sounds on the other side of the wall, but she was too tired to fight anymore. The demon was dead, Dean and Sam were safe and she was happy. She was ready to die. When the door burst open she didn’t even open her eyes. She just waited for the final blow thinking 'I love you Dean'.   
And then she heard him. “Y/N, oh my God, Y/N, baby, open your eyes, please, open your eyes baby, please” he was gripping her tight, yanking her from the ground and cupping her face, desperation dripping with every word. She slowly opened her eyes, and as she met his gaze her whole body started burning from the intensity of it and the overwhelming love she felt for this man. She playfully smacked his shoulder and said   
“Told you to stay out of it. Anyway, I handled it, so you are off the hook now. You don’t have to worry about me anymore”  
“Oh, Y/N, thank God” he buried his face in her hair, letting a loud sob leave his chest. She stroked his face and forced him to look at her.   
“Dean, baby, look at me, I’m ok. I’m here. I love you” she whispered reassuringly and he crushed his lips on hers, claiming her once again, making sure that she was really here and alive and well. He kissed her for a long time before Sam came running in and saw them standing there, letting a loud breath of relief out and almost tearing Y/N out of Deans’ arms to hug her himself. Dean growled in objection but let her go reluctantly, not taking his eyes off of her. Cas also came, and then he grabbed her and gave her an awkward half hug, checking her over, making sure that she wasn’t badly hurt, healing her wounds on her head and on her arm. Dean lost his patience and pulled her towards him again, mumbling unintelligibly, only the word “mine” audible. Sam and Cas chuckled, teasing him:   
“Why so jealous Dean?” Sam smirked and Dean growled at him before engulfing her in his arms again, kissing her as ferociously as before they all came in. Y/N smiled against his mouth and gripped him as tight as she could, wrapping her legs around his waist and fisting her fingers in his hair. Dean gasped loudly and his hands traveled to her ass, burning desire replacing every other thought in his head. Sammy chuckled and cleared his throat loudly, but as there was no reaction from both of them he said:   
“Come on guys, it has only been a day. Can you wait at least until we get home? Please?”   
Dean mumbled “too long” not even pulling away from her lips and continued kissing her.   
Sam had to pull his hand to get his attention and Dean sighed loudly, released her lips, put her down on the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering “later babe” in her ear. Y/N smiled and put her head on his shoulder as she walked by his side, following Sam and Cas to the car.   
Cas hugged her again as they came to the Impala and she whispered “Thanks” in his ear, pecking him on the cheek. The angel’s face turned red; he looked panicky at Dean and then smiled a little and disappeared. Sam laughed out loud at his reaction and Dean growled under his breath again, pulling her close to him. “I thought I told you that you are mine, and mine alone. Now no more kissing around. Only me!” he looked at her seriously and pulled her in the back seat with him, settled her on his lap and threw the keys to Sammy.  
“You drive, I’m not letting her out of my arms for the next month” he said and Y/N and Sammy chuckled at the same time.   
“Possessive aren’t you? Afraid she’ll leave you for me or Cas?” Sammy teased his big brother and Dean’s face turned red from anger. He hissed in Sammy’s direction and that only made him laugh even harder. Y/N laughed too, but pulled him to her face, looked him in the eyes and whispered “never” before kissing him passionately again. Sam started driving, humming to himself and Deans’ facial color went back to normal as he smiled widely at her words and hugged her even tighter.

The drive home was long; they drove for hours and by the time they arrived, Y/N was sleeping in Dean’s arms, his eyes never leaving her face the whole time, even when he spoke quietly to Sammy, or joked around with him. He paced his breathing to hers, just to feel some connection with her, to reassure himself that she was alive, and that she was finally safe, no evil harpy hanging over her head, threatening to take her away from him. As Sammy pulled in the garage she woke up, but Dean told her to sleep and carried her inside laying her in their bed and curling around her, not even bothering to take his clothes off, only kicking his boots and her boots from the bed. As she settled on his shoulder, she heard a low mumble:   
“I love you Y/N, always have and always will be. Please, will you marry me?”   
She smiled widely already half asleep and mumbled “'k, love you too.”   
Deans’ face split in two from his huge grin and he kissed her forehead. Just as he was falling asleep, she mumbled again “doesn’t count without the kneeling and the ring though”   
He smiled widely. “Tomorrow. Sleep now love”  
“Promise?” she asked.   
“Promise” he answered as they both drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
